


Sacrifice

by Doodler



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Judgement Hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodler/pseuds/Doodler
Summary: “let me make you an offer, kid.”





	Sacrifice

“listen. i know you didn't answer me before, but… somewhere in there. i can feel it," he was saying in a quiet voice, "there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been… a friend?”

“c’mon, buddy,” Sans winked at you, but you could already see beads of sweat appearing on his forehead, “do you remember me?”

He was right. You were friends, in the previous timeline.

“please, if you're listening…” Sans’ voice was low in his throat, his plead almost a whisper, "let's forget all this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and… well, my job will be a lot easier.”

You wiped the dripping blood out of your left eye and grinned at him, not letting your guard down. Not bad as persuasions go. Actually you were still planning on befriending him in the next timeline, but he didn’t need to know that. Right now, you care more about finding out what would happen in this one, if you stick it out. You could just reset anyway, so no harm done. You needed to end this fast. You didn’t need all this guilt weighing you down while you were just trying to have some fun. You gripped your knife tighter, readying yourself for another swipe. After all, you just wanted to know what would happen if you could just...

“that look on your face,” Sans bowed his head slightly, his perpetual grin twisting in the shadow, “you’re wondering what'll happen if you kill me, right?" 

“No kidding, genius,” you couldn’t help but let out a shaky laugh, startled into speaking up for the first time, ever since you entered the hall of judgement and started going at each others’ throats. This was why you had liked Sans most out of all the monsters, after all. He was always full of nice little surprises like this. 

“Old friend mine, only you could read me so well,” you grinned back at him, grip firm on your knife, “it’s still freaking bone-chilling, man.” 

He chuckled humourlessly, “heh, so we really were friends once then, before this all goes…” he waved a hand at the smoking battlefield around the two of you, then tucked it back into his pockets, looking tired all of a sudden. It was almost like he could’ve dozed off right in front of you, but that was impossible. He of all people would never have made a mistake like that. 

“welp. i tried befriending you, i tried killing you, i tried pleading to your conscience, but ugh, they won't waver your determination... right? cause you think you could’ve just reset the timeline and move on without a consequence.” 

"but seeing what comes next... i can’t afford to not care anymore. so i’m goin' to try somethin' new this time”, Sans raised his eyes, magic of blue fire suddenly flaring up in his left socket. 

Even though you were readying yourself for a surprise attack like this, you still almost crumpled to the floor under the sudden magical force that weighed over your body, “shit, Sans,” you gritted your teeth, “why do you have to make things so difficult?”

He knew perfectly well that if he stopped you somehow, you'd just reset and try again anyway. You didn’t have the time to waste on chitchats right now. You had made up your mind before you started all this, and you were determined to see it through. 

He crouched down gingerly next to you, grinning his shit-eating grin, voice a low murmur in your ear, “listen, kid. you want to know what comes next? sure. lemme tell you what comes next.” 

“you will reset time and again until you kill me.” 

Well that much was true alright. 

“when you do, you will feel bad about killin' me. heh, you might even cry for me… but your sadness will pass, sadly.” he chuckled lightly at his own pun. 

“You will start missing all the friends you once had here, and you will reset the timeline.”

“You will reset the timeline until you can’t dig any new tricks out of this ol’ bag any more.”

“You will run though killing everyone again.”

“again.”

“again.”

“again.”

“and again."

“cause y’see, after a while you’ll stop feeling bad about killing anyone at all. not toriel, not papyrus, not me. until i'm just another storyline character to you, offering a nice old challenge once in a while, when you’re bored out of your skin and somehow remember that i’m still here." 

Sans is closer now, his face right in front of yours. You’ve never seen his magic so close before. You stared into the flickering swirl of light and darkness hidden inside his sockets, feeling mesmerized, almost like your soul was being called forward by it.

But the moment passed and you remembered where you were and why you were holding a knife.

He went on, “so here’s a better story for you, uh... or for your determination and curiosity, anyway.” 

“let me make you an offer, kid.” 

“give me your soul. and in return, i will acquire the ability to jump timelines with you.” 

“can’t say that I’m goin’ tibia pleasant travel buddy, or that i’ll take care of you, knowing what you’ve done. but at least you won’t be alone in your journeys any more. heh, you were just lonely and in need of a pal... right?” 

You narrowed your eyes slightly, intrigued against your will, “So what will happen to this world if you jump timelines with me?” 

“welp, it’s all experimental science i played with in my basement a lifetime ago, so can’t be a hundred percent certain,” Sans shrugged, “but if my educated guess is correct, i’ll be wiped from the story. nobuddy but you will remember that i ever existed, and i’ll enter the storyline as a new character, alongside you, just like you." 

“Okay…” You replied slowly, processing his words, thinking fast, “And what exactly do you get out of all this?" 

“you mean, apart from having a human soul that i can literally control and use to power whatever the hell i want?”, Sans gave a low chuckle and winked, “welp, i get to keep an eye socket on you, kid, if you ever do any harm. if you don’t, i’ll leave you the hell alone. heh… most of the time anyways. if you do cause any harm however…” 

He paused and grinned, the silence between you stretching louder than the heartbeats thumping against your rib cage. 

“lets just say that i’ll have my way with your soul til you learn to behave,” The light in Sans’ eyes went out entirely, his grin widened in the shadow, “there’s your judgement right there, after all the monsters you dusted... y o u d i r t y b r o t h e r k i l l e r.”

You felt cold sweat blossoming on your back, creeping up the spine with your sins. Of course you knew that Sans was a skeleton monster all along, but incredibly, somehow, you had never made the connection between him and the symbol of death. 

Until now. 

You let out a shaky breath that you didn’t know you were holding, and tried to snort, “yeah, right, and I’m really dying to get into such a stupid deal because...?” 

“heh, cause it’s the most fun you’ll ever have,” Sans’ grin widened, “also... cause this is a one time offer. let me be clear: NO amount of resets will ever get you this deal, ever again. don’t say i didn’t warn you.”

You froze in place.

He grinned at you, almost lazily, “so what’s it goin’ to be, sweetheart?”

[ YES / NO ]


End file.
